New Exorcist
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: Sasha is much like Allen, she's cursed and is Cross's student. But, what does her innocence do and how strong is she? Kanda doesn't care. What he cares about is that as soon as she came, she started screwing up his routines and gets on his nerves. What will happen. M sex
1. Chapter 1: Another Curse

Sasha walked up to the Black Order for the first time as an exorcist. Her master, General Cross, had finally told her that she was a full-fledged exorcist. Then, much as she had heard he had done to his previous student, had knocked her out and left while she was unconscious. She had then traveled to the Black Order.

She was scanned by some weird face thing, which then seemed to have an attack of some kind, screaming that she was an akuma. Another exorcist came out and started to attack her. She sighed and kept dodging his attacks. He was tall with black hair up in a ponytail. She could have activated her innocence, but she didn't really feel like it. Innocence was to attack akuma.

"I'm not an akuma! My name is Sasha Wright! Cross sent me to become an exorcist." she told him. "I'm cursed, like that Allen Walker kid Cross told me about! I see akuma!"

"Like I care about the lies of an akuma." the guy snapped.

"Wait!" some guy with white hair and a left eye like her right came out. "Kanda, she's not an akuma!"

"That's what I've been trying to say!" Sasha dodged the Kanda guy's last attack. "Cross sent me here to join the Order."

She was led inside by the white-haired guy, who she had found out was Allen Walker, her master's old student. She was introduced to a girl named Lenalee and a guy named Lavi, who got weird hearts in his one good eye, as the other was covered by an eye-patch, and screamed that she was just his type. Currently, she was on her way to be introduced to the chief, Komui.

"So, you're cursed too, huh?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Sasha nodded. "By my older sister after I turned her into an akuma. Cross came and saved me before she killed me and took my body, though she cursed me before the Millennium Earl commanded her to kill me ."

Allen nodded. "The same basic thing happened to me. Though that was when my innocence activated for the first time."

"That was when mine did as well, but mine's a bit different from yours." Sasha explained. They walked into a room where the floor was covered in paperwork. There was a man sitting at the desk, drinking coffee."

He looked up. "Oh, Allen you brought her. You must be Sasha. I'm Komui. Now, let's find out all about your innocence."

XxXxX

An hour later, Komui looked satisfied. "I see. So, you're another parasitic type. That's fun. Now, let's go see Hevlaska." he pulled her along to a room with a large, beautiful creature, who ended up probing her mind.

"Synchronization rate ninety-six percent. She is a strong one." Hevlaska set her down. "And a unique one."

Sasha shrugged as Komui and Hevlaska chatted about things. She was kind of bored, and as her stomach growled, she realized she was hungry. Komui led her to the cafeteria and introduced her to Jerry, the cook. "He can make anything you want."

"Sounds great." Sasha grinned. "I want spaghetti, lasagna, roast beef, oatmeal, slow-roasted chicken, deep-fried chicken, steak medium rare, honey roasted ham, scrambled eggs, hot dogs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, macaroni and cheese, hamburger, cheeseburger, hash browns, mashed potatoes, and some green beans."

"Wow, little girl! You think you can eat all that?" Jerry asked.

"You bet I can. I'm hungry." Sasha nodded. When Jerry finished, she immediately dug in, noticing that Allen was eating the same amount of food as her at the same pace. She looked around, seeing another guy eating the same way. He had a weird white lock of hair that fell in face.

"You're in my spot." a familiar voice stated.

Sasha looked up and saw the guy she had fought with earlier, Kanda. "I don't see your name on it, now do I?"

"Move your skinny little ass out of my spot before I hurt you!" Kanda glared.

"Try and make me." Sasha shrugged.

XxXxX

Kanda was pissed at the pathetic excuse of a girl sitting in his spot. She was a rude little thing, with long white hair in a tight braid, an eye with a marking like the bean sprouts, a thin little body, pale skin, and a crap ton of food in front of her.

"Move." he growled.

"No." the girl went back to her food, completely ruining his mood and meal of Soba noodles.

Kanda'd had enough. He pulled out his mugen and pointed it at the girl. She had dodged his attacks earlier, but she wouldn't dodge them now. "I told you to move."

"I told you no." the girl shrugged. "I'll move when I'm finished eating."

Kanda threw all of her food to the ground, hoping that would give her the hint. "There. You're finished."

A darkness settled in the girl's eyes. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Yes, I believe I did." Kanda smirked.

The girl stood up and went into what he could only assume was a fighting pose. As she came towards him, Lavi's hammer separated them. "Now, now, Yuu. No fighting with the new girl."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled. "And she started it."

"Like hell I did. I was doing just fine until _you_ threw my food on the floor." the girl snapped, reaching out and knocking his Soba noodles to the ground.

"That's it!" Kanda jumped over Lavi's hammer and attempted to attack the girl. She just moved out of his way, much as she had earlier, outside the gate.

"You could at least try." the girl chuckled as he attacked again. "It's like you don't even want to hurt me."

"Sasha, Kanda, Komui wants you!" Lenalee came into the cafeteria. "Really, Kanda. She just came today. Do you have to fight her?"

"She started it!" Kanda growled.

"No, I didn't. You did." the girl, Sasha, growled. "As soon as you ruined my meal."

"You ruined mine!" Kanda snapped.

"Only after!" Sasha punched him in the gut with incredible strength.

Lenalee smacked them both on the head with her clipboard. "Go see Komui and stop fighting!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Discovery

"What's this about, Komui? I have places I want to be." Kanda growled, making sure he was standing across the room from where Sasha was sitting.

"Well, you have to put them on hold." Komui stated. "You two are going on a mission to America. We have reports of strange weather activity in the state of Arizona. We think it could be innocence. Akuma haven't been sighted yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Why do I have to go with her? I could go alone, you know." Kanda demanded.

"Because, Sasha knows the area and if the weather really is abnormal for this time of year. Are the two of you not getting along already?" Komui asked."

"I won't go." Sasha stated. Kanda glanced at her, as well as Komui. She looked deadly serious as she sat stiffly on the couch. "I'm not going back to Arizona. Send someone else."

Komui looked slightly annoyed, which was rare. "You are going, whether you like it or not. You know the area better than any finder. You joined the Black Order, now you need to follow through on what you said you would do."

"Fine." Sasha hissed. "I'll go. But don't think I'm doing anything other than the mission." she stood up and left the room.

"Well, that was to be expected due to her background." Komui shrugged. "I'm not surprised she doesn't want to go back home."

"I don't want to deal with any emotional girls, Komui." Kanda warned him. "She'd better be professional the entire trip, or I'm leaving her in Arizona."

"She'll be fine. She has been nothing but professional from the reports I've received from Cross." Komui shrugged.

XxXxX

Kanda watched Sasha sleep on the plane. She fidgeted in her sleep and seemed uncomfortable, but didn't wake up. He let her sleep, not caring if it was good sleep or not. The only thing he wanted to know was what her innocence was and how a seventeen year old could be ninety-six percent synchronized with it.

As the plane landed, she jolted awake and cursed violently. "We're in Tuscon, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Just landed on the airport." Kanda nodded. Sasha just sighed as they slowly got off the plane. He didn't want to, but he let her lead the way through the city. When she got into the driver's seat of the rental car, he shook his head. "No. You're not driving us anywhere."

"Just get in the damn car so I can turn on the air conditioner." Sasha snapped.

"No. I'm not letting you drive." Kanda told her.

"Do you know how to get to Tombstone from here?" Sasha asked. "Because, I do. Now get the hell in the car and keep your trap shut."

Kanda glared at her, but saw her point. She knew where she was going, he didn't. He got in the car and hoped she wouldn't end up killing both of them.

XxXxX

Sasha drove into Tombstone and immediately knew that something was wrong. There was no one walking the streets and they were the only car on the road. Even the horse and carriage tours were closed down. She knew it was often called a ghost town, but it had never been deserted. She parked the car near Big Nose Kate's and got out.

"Something's wrong." she told Kanda.

"Where? Isn't it supposed to be rundown and deserted?" Kanda asked.

Sasha glared at him. "A little rundown, yes. Deserted, no. We're in the middle of Helldorado Days. It's the biggest festival they have here. There should be people and attractions swarming the streets."

A lone man came walking up. "Well well, what do we have here, but a couple of exorcists. It looks like it's time for some fun." The body fell away to reveal a serpentine level two akuma.

"Let the fun begin." Sasha smiled. "Innocence, activate!" she felt the power build within her and chose the ultimate form. What better to fight a serpent than a hawk? She let her innocence take over and turned into a large hawk..

"What the hell?" she heard Kanda ask.

Ignoring him, she attacked the akuma's face with her claws, blinding it. Kanda seemed to get the hint that he needed to start fighting and pulled out his sword. Working with him, they managed to kill the akuma, but where there was one, there were more.

"We need to get started on finding the innocence." she told Kanda as she morphed back into her original form.

"What the hell is up with your innocence?" Kanda asked.

"It shifts me into different animals to fight akuma, no matter how big I want them or how small." Sasha shrugged, just as it started to pour, something that was not normal in late October.

"This rain normal?" Kanda demanded.

Sasha shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Let's go question some people about it."

"Do people even live in this town?" Kanda asked.

"Even if they don't people should at least be in the buildings." Sasha walked into a store and did a quick scan with her right eye for akuma. When she found none, she deemed it was safe and continued on her way to the cash register. The cashier looked nervous. "Hey. My name is Sasha and this is Kanda." she gestured to Kanda, who was standing behind her. "We want to ask you about the strange weather that's been going on. How long has it been happening?"

"About two weeks." the man looked more calm now. "It started raining one day and it caused several flash floods around the area. Around then, those demon things started to come. We're out of the way, so not very many weather stations reported."

"Did anything else happen when the rain started?" Sasha asked.

"There was only one thing that I remember as unusual." the man said. "A strange tourist came into town."

"Don't strange tourists come into town a lot?" Kanda asked.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Arizona gets strange tourists, especially Tombstone and Bisbee, but some can be stranger than others." she looked at the cashier. "What was he like?"

"He wore clothes that looked like they came from somewhere in Asia. He walked around and spoke to everyone about something. He never got to me before the rain came. It was strange." the cashier frowned. "It was a clear day. Hot as hell. Then, all of a sudden, the clouds rolled in and the rain was coming down like there was no tomorrow. It's strange weather for the beginning of October. The man walked out into the desert after and we never saw him again. We're not sure if he's still okay, but nobody can find him."

Sasha thought about it for a minute. The weather was strange, but in the Chihuahuan desert, it wasn't unusual for people to go missing. There were a lot of desert plants and if a man really didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. "Thank you for your help." she left the shop, Kanda on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3: Road Appears

Kanda was confused as he followed Sasha into the desert. If nobody could find the missing person in the desert, wasn't he dead? He mentioned it to Sasha, but she just laughed.

"This isn't a normal barren desert. There is some water here, due to the San Pedro river, so you will find plants that can withstand the harsh weather." Sasha explained. "There are edible things out here and, if you know how to use it, enough cover to hide yourself. I bet the innocence is out here, using the weather to protect itself. It doesn't rain so suddenly in October. Monsoon season is June and July." she seemed to scan the landscape. "I'm not surprised if the tourist is the accommodater of the innocence, but I'll be less surprised if it's an akuma, at least a level two, possibly three." Her right eye suddenly activated. "Level three akuma. How fun."

A large akuma, looking similar to a giant scorpion, came running through the brush. "You're a smart one, little human. You figured me out before I got the chance to surprise you."

"Yeah, well. I'm full of surprises." Sasha chuckled. "Innocence, activate!"

Kanda watched as she turned into an even bigger hawk than before. She dove at the akuma and Kanda drew his sword as he saw many level one akuma rise out of the brush. He grinned as he pulled out his Mugen. "Innocence, activate! First illusion: netherworld insects!" his swarm of insects took out all of the level one akuma as Sasha's powerful talons ripped off the level three's head.

"That was fun." Sasha morphed back into her original form. "The innocence has to be around here somewhere."

"Well, where do you suggest we start looking?" Kanda snapped. "Everything looks the same!"

Sasha glared. "Don't be ridiculous. There are differences in the landscape. Let's go."

Kanda followed her through the brush. She never stopped and he figured she was lost, but it didn't look that way after a while. It looked as if she knew exactly where she was going and, even though his legs were getting scratched up from the strange plants, he continued following her. Finally, she stopped and he looked where she was looking. There was a massive camp of akuma with one standing out. "Clan of Noah."

"Road Kamelot." Sasha stated. "No doubt she's after the innocence."

"Maybe she thinks it's the heart." Kanda mentioned.

"Of course she does. It'll be a tough fight." Sasha looked annoyed. "Out of all them, why did she have to come?"

"She's the Earl's favorite." Kanda told her. "He trusts her more than the rest."

Sasha nodded. "The umbrella is here too. He'll probably help Road, though I doubt she'll listen to his advice all that much."

"How many akuma do you think she has with her?" Kanda asked.

"There all level one, but it looks like at least one hundred. Shouldn't be too hard." she settled down on the ground, though they weren't that far away from the camp.

"What are you doing?" Kanda demanded. "Shouldn't we be attacking?"

"More will come by nightfall. We'll attack then." Sasha shrugged.

Kanda was getting annoyed. "Shouldn't we attack now, before more come?"

"Not with Road there." Sasha shook her head. "She'll find a way to trap us somehow until more akuma come. If we wait for all of them to show up, we can destroy them before moving our attention to Road. Better plan, don't you think?"

"You're just lazy." Kanda growled.

Sasha sighed, obviously really annoyed now. "You're getting on my nerves now. If we wait, we'll be able to kill more at once and not have to worry about even more coming later on while we search for the innocence. We do need to distract Road, though. You could do that while I search."

Kanda growled. "No, I can't. You can distract her if we really need a distraction."

"Wow, you two never stop fighting." Lavi popped out of the brush, his hammer over one of his shoulders. "It's a good thing Komui sent me to help out. So, how many akuma are we looking at?"

"At least one hundred." Sasha shrugged. "There will be more by nightfall, so I figured we could attack then and get them all in one blow."

"Good plan. I like it." Lavi smiled. "You really are just my type!"

Sasha looked annoyed as she held him back with one arm on his head. "I won't be dating you or anything like that, but I will put up with you. Though, if you get on my nerves, I will have to hurt you."

"Point taken." Lavi nodded and settled down.

XxXxX

Sasha watched Lavi sleep, him leaning against his hammer. She had told both him and Kanda they could rest, but only Lavi had done so. Kanda was currently awake and restless, she had the feeling he was watching her. She really didn't care though. She wasn't here to make her fellow exorcists happy or for them to like her. She was there to do a job and wipe out the akuma.

She turned to the akuma and saw that Road was gone, but akuma still swarmed the place. There were more than before, which meant that more had come and it was time to attack. She woke Lavi up with a shove and when he and Kanda looked at her, she pointed to the group of akuma.

"It's time." she whispered. "Innocence, activate." She morphed herself into a large eagle and started to attack the akuma. As she began to kill off more and more, she knew that Lavi and Kanda were doing the same.

When all of the akuma had finally been defeated, Sasha went back to her human form. A few moments later, Road flew in, standing on Lero, the idiotic umbrella. She didn't look to happy. "Look at that. You've ruined my army. That's not fun."

"Actually, it was quite fun." Sasha smirked.

"Well, that doesn't matter too much. I found the innocence first after all. I'm debating whether or not we should play a game. If I were to win, I destroy it, if you win, you keep it." Road smiled cruelly.

"Just hand it over already." Kanda growled.

"Shut up." Sasha glared at him before turning to look at Road. "We'll play a game with you."

Road smiled. "Oh. How fun. Let's see. I'm going to create a scenario for you. If you manage to get out of it without dying, I'll give you the innocence."

"Sasha, don't do it. She's powerful and cheats." Lavi warned.

"I can handle it." Sasha smirked.

"Ooh. You really are fun." Road smiled.

The world around Sasha swirled away and she was surrounded by utter darkness. She's had no doubt of Road's power and she also had no doubt that she could defeat her with sheer willpower. When the illusions started to come, she grinned. Time for fun.

XxXxX

Lavi watched Sasha as she battled whatever Road was doing in her mind. He glanced at Kanda and saw that he didn't even look interested in what was going on, as usual. Road looked amused, but he couldn't remember a time when she didn't look amused when she messed with them.

"She's a strong one, isn't she?" Road asked. "She hasn't broken yet. That makes for a good toy."

"She's not a toy." Lavi hissed. "None of us are your toys."

Road shrugged. "That doesn't really matter to me. I like playing, whether they're my toys or not."

"How long do you think she'll last under Road's power?" Lavi asked Kanda, choosing to ignore Road's statement.

The older exorcist shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Maybe because you've spent the most time with her since she joined the Order." Lavi was getting annoyed with Kanda's laid back attitude.

"That doesn't mean I know if she'll survive." Kanda shrugged. "But, we might as well see how this plays out."

"Are you even the slightest bit worried about a fellow exorcist's fate?" Lavi demanded.

"Not particularly. If she can't get out of this trap, she doesn't have the right to call herself an exorcist." Kanda sighed. "This might take a while."


	4. Chapter 4: Three Weeks of Fighting

Kanda was getting bored. It had been a full day and Sasha was still fighting with Road in her mind. He could hear her stomach growling and it was getting on his last nerve. He was just about ready to intervene, when Sasha's eyes opened for the first time in twenty-four hours. She looked exhausted, but he had a feeling that she had won.

"Aww. No fair." Road frowned. "I lost." she tossed the innocence, which Sasha caught. "Oh, well. I guess that means I'll just have to come back later for some more." She opened one of her doors and went through it, laughing.

Kanda saw Sasha sway a bit before collapsing. Lavi caught her. "Are you alright, Sasha?"

"Tired." Sasha mumbled before her eyes closed. Kanda just shrugged. He had another mission to get to right away. Lavi could take the girl back to the Order.

XxXxX

Sasha woke up slowly, her head pounding. Road Kamelot had really given her a challenge. She wondered how long she had been out and how long the fight had lasted. All she did know was that she still felt like she'd had a ton of bricks dropped on her. Then she remembered that Road had done that first. Dropped bricks on her in an effort to kill her.

"How are you feeling?" the guy with weird white hair over his forehead was leaning over and looking at her. "My name Arystar Krory. Call me Krory. I'm a parasitic exorcist as well. Komui already told me your name is Sasha. Where are you from? I'm from Romania."

Sasha groaned. This man was like a child. She sat up, causing him to lean back and sit normally in a chair by her bed. "I'm from Tuscon."

"Tuscon?' the guy, Krory, looked confused.

"Yeah. It's in Arizona." Sasha massaged her temples. "My head is killing me. How long has it been since I was awake?"

"You've been here for three days, unconscious for a total of four, unless you count the day you were fighting with Road as you being unconscious as well. Then, it would be five days." Krory told her. "You're the first to survive Road's battering at your mind like that for so long. Allen and Lenalee fought her with help from Miranda, but that fight didn't last as long as yours."

"She wouldn't give me a break. It was one thing after another. One fear of mine followed by another." Sasha sighed. "She's strong. It's a shame she's a Noah."

"That it is. She's a bright girl." Krory nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Jerry should know what I want. I gave him a list of all of m favorites before I left. Tell him to make me all of it." Sasha nodded, grabbing at her rumbling stomach. "Maybe make double of everything. I'm starved."

Krory nodded and ran off just as Lenalee came in. "Would you like some coffee? I made more than usual since I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"No, thank you." Sasha shook her head. "I'm not a fan of coffee. Though, some hot chocolate later might be nice. Maybe for dinner?"

"Sure. No problem." Lenalee smiled and left the room, leaving Sasha in peace.

Twenty minutes later, Krory returned with some help of finders with a bunch of food. "Jerry came through for you."

"It all looks delicious." Sasha started to chow down as Krory introduced the three finders.

"This is Adam, John, and Carl. They heard you were Cross's apprentice and wanted to see if you know how to play cards." Krory pointed to each in turn.

Sasha finished all of the food five minutes later. "Yeah. I know how to play cards. Why, do you want to play?"

Krory frowned. "No. No thank you. That's the face Allen makes when he thinks about how Cross had so many debts that passed onto him. I'm going to assume that it's the same way with you."

"I can't lose." Sasha grinned.

"Well, I guess we can safely say no thank you to a game of cards. I don't want to lose anything, like every time I play Allen." Krory shook his head. "But, your room is ready. Komui told me on my way here. I'll take you to it now that you're awake."

"Okay." Sasha climbed out of bed and let Krory take her to a small bedroom. There weren't any decorations, but she had never wanted any. There was a bed and a dresser, but nothing else. "It's great."

"It's kind of barren, though. Don't you think?" Krory asked.

"It's fine." Sasha smiled, seeing his worry. He really was a nice guy. "I've never been one for decoration, so this will be perfect."

Krory nodded." Well, as long as you like it."

"I do." Sasha smiled.

XxXxX

Three weeks later, Kanda walked into the cafeteria, finally finished speaking with Komui about his latest mission. He got his regular order of Soba noodles from Jerry and went to go sit in his regular seat. Only, she was there again.

"Did you learn nothing from last time?" he demanded.

"Apparently not." Sasha smirked. "You know, you could sit at the table with me if you have too." she took another bite of pizza, which she had at least ten whole pies left of as well as another half of one. "Of course, I will continue to sit here. After all, I'm in the middle of my afternoon snack."

"Must you sit there?" Kanda asked.

Sasha smiled. "Why, yes. Yes, I must. You're very formal, aren't you?"

"Just move somewhere else." Kanda told her.

"Don't feel like it." Sasha shrugged and finished a slice of pizza. "As I said, though. You can sit at the table as well. It's big enough."

"You are impossible." Kanda growled. "Just move."

"You just said I was impossible, so you may as well give in and sit with me. You already know I'm not going to move until I absolutely want to." Sasha grinned. "Honestly, if you did it would be that much easier for the both of us."

"Why are you here?" Kanda demanded.

Sasha smirked again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to eat before I go out and train."

"I meant why are you at the Order?" Kanda clarified, annoyed beyond belief. This girl was more annoying than the beansprout.

Sasha's entire demeanor went serious and every muscle in her body went stiff. "That is none of your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'm eating. Please leave."

A little miffed, Kanda didn't know what to do. She had went from playful to serious in one second flat. "Why don't you move so that I can eat my food."

"Get the hell away from me." Sasha's aura went dark. "And get the hell away from me now."

"Is there a problem here?" Lenalee walked up to them.

"She's in my spot." Kanda told her.

"He won't leave." Sasha growled, obviously furious.

Lenalee looked annoyed. "Really? The two of you are fighting again? You fought on your last mission and you've fought every time you've run into each other over the past three weeks. I'm sick of it. If this fighting doesn't stop, I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

"I don't see what you could possibly so to make us get along." Kanda told her.

Lenalee glared at him. "Don't make me take you to my brother. He's built Sir Cromlin the fifth and I will let him go full force on you."

"Whatever." Kanda muttered. "You both have ruined my appetite."

Reiver ran into the cafeteria. "Kanda, Sasha, Allen, and Lavi, Komui wants to see you guys."

Kanda rolled his eyes, annoyed. If he had to go on yet another mission with any of them, he was going to go crazy. They were so annoying. He walked to Komui's office and again distanced himself from the couch, where Allen, Lavi, and Sasha were sitting. He wanted nothing to do with any of them and hated having to go on missions with them.

"I'm glad to see you're all here." Komui walked into the office. "We have a new assignment for the four of you to do together. There are reports of an akuma army on the outskirts of a small village in Russia. I don't have the name of the village, but I do know that it has a rather large church as a landmark. I need the four of you to go there, investigate why the akuma are there, and start to destroy the army. You will be splitting into two groups, based on how you have fought together in the past. It is necessary, as you are both to investigate a different portion of the territory. Lavi and Allen will be together, which means Kanda and Sasha will be in the other group. You will be joined by four finders to help you, two for each group. I want you all to give me updates every six hours to let me know what's going on. Especially since there have been more and more sightings of the Noah."

"Can't you pair me up with someone other than these three?" Kanda demanded.

Komui sighed. "No. Now that we have two people that can detect akuma from a distance, we are going to utilize them. I expect the two of you to behave yourselves and keep any fighting between yourselves to a minimum. This is a mission, not an outing."

"Fine." Kanda growled. "But, I'm not going to like it."

"Is anyone asking you to?" Sasha snapped. "Just deal with it."


	5. Chapter 5: Sasha's Past Revealed

Sasha got out of the car after Kanda as it stopped at a church. The church was big enough that it could easily fit up to a thousand people. She walked into it and looked around, seeing that though the outside was pristine, the inside was in shambles. It had been abandoned for what looked like decades, but she wasn't so sure. There wasn't much of an accumulation of dust.

"This place is a wreck." Kanda grumbled.

"Yeah." Sasha nodded. "But, it's recent."

"No. This place has been abandoned for a long time." Kanda shook his head.

"Let's talk to the villagers. They'll tell you different." Sasha shrugged. "There's not enough dirt and grime for this place to have been abandoned for little more than maybe a month."

"How would you know?" Kanda asked.

Sasha walked out of the church, him following. "I've seen many different states of abandonment. This place hasn't been abandoned that long." She walked to the village and saw window shades close and heard doors lock. "They don't trust people. Perfectly understandable." Her right eye suddenly activated as she looked toward a house that was rundown. There were four akuma, one level two and three level one. "There are akuma in that house."

"You sure?" Kanda looked skeptical.

"You think I'm joking?" Sasha was annoyed. "There are four. You can take care of the three level one. I'll take care of the level two." Kanda looked pissed, but Sasha didn't give a shit. She turned into a large snake, and crashed in through the window. The three level ones attacked at once and she bit them, anti-akuma venom in her fangs killing them before Kanda came rushing in. She didn't pay too much attention to him, as she had her eyes on the the level two, who looked like some kind of deformed octopus. She struck at him and missed several times before she got one of the arms as Kanda slashed down with his Mugen. Sasha morphed back into a human and walked out of the building. "Told you so."

XxXxX

That night at the hotel, Sasha did her best to ignore Kanda's presence, finding him an infuriating existence. When there was a knock on the door, she opened it and saw two finders. She let them in and shut the door, a little annoyed at the hour.

"I suppose you're the two that are assigned to join us?" Kanda asked.

"Yes." one of the finders nodded. "I'm Ralph and that's Kyle. The Order told us we are to room with you guys."

"Of course they did." Kanda looked annoyed. "The beds are taken. There might be a pull-out bed in the couch."

The finders nodded. "We can deal with that."

Sasha watched the finders get the sofa bed out of the couch and sighed. She needed some alone time, which she hadn't gotten any of since she had joined the order. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up." she grabbed her jacket and left the room.

Once she was out of the hotel room, she felt much better. It had been too cramped in there with three other people. She started to walk back towards the church when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She spun to face whoever it was and saw Allen.

"I thought was you." Allen grinned. "Nobody else around here has long white hair, or at least nobody I've seen."

"What do you want?" Sasha asked.

"I was just going for a walk. Lavi's been getting on my nerves. He won't shut up." Allen shrugged. "I've been wondering, what is your innocence? You've fought with Lavi and Kanda, but neither will tell me and you've never fought with me."

"It turns me into whatever animal I need to be, no matter how big or small." Sasha told him. "It isn't anything too special. Have you seen the inside of the church yet?"

"Yeah. The place is a wreck. I thought it had been abandoned for a long time, but Lavi says it's only been a month or so." Allen explained. "Why? What do you think of it?"

"There's something going on there. Something involving the akuma." Sasha started walking to the church again. "I think it might be a breeding ground, but I'm not sure."

"How do you suppose a church like this, one treasured by the people of the village, becomes an akuma breeding ground?" Allen whispered as they got closer.

Sasha shrugged. "Simple. Let's say a husband dies in an accident. The wife will go to the church to pray for his soul and salvation. In the middle of her prayers, her despair becomes known to the Millennium Earl and he comes to her. The wife, distraught by the sudden death of her husband, makes the deal with the Earl in order to see him again. Then, she is killed and the akuma takes over her body, causing more people's deaths. The more people that come to pray for their loved ones, the more the Earl comes, which means more akuma are made. The church becomes a wreck, but despairing villagers still go to grieve, even if it is no longer used for Sunday mass."

Allen nodded. "You seem to know a lot on the subject."

"It's just common sense. You just figure things out as they happen." Sasha told him as they approached the church. She peered in through a broken window and saw a man grieving, saying prayers for the wife that he so obviously cherished. The Earl appeared, in all his horrid glory. Sasha saw her chance as soon as he started making his speech about an unmerciful god. She leaped over the window frame, barely missing shards of broken glass. "Leave him be, Earl."

The Earl turned to her. "Well, I know you from somewhere, now don't I? Let's see. You're the little girl who tried to bring her twin sister back from the dead, aren't you? Sasha Wright."

"That's right." Sasha snapped. "Now, leave the man in peace."

"Sasha!" Allen ran in through the door. "Don't try to fight him on your own. He's too powerful."

"I don't give a shit." Sasha told him. "He's the one that killed my father, much like he's trying to kill this man."

The Earl chuckled. "That's right, isn't it? Your dear mother died in a car accident and your father turned her into an akuma. Isn't it ironic how you didn't realize that it had happened until after the incident with your beloved sister?"

Sasha growled and turned herself into a six foot tall tiger. She charged the Earl, but he moved at the last minute and she ended up missing. She turned into a cheetah instead and changed direction fast enough that she didn't run into the church's wall. She aimed for the Earl again, but he opened his umbrella and started to float away.

She morphed back. "Damn it!"

"Until next time, Ms. Wright!" the Earl waved.

XxXxX

Kanda woke up when the door slammed closed. He looked toward it and saw that Sasha had returned, looking disheveled and annoyed. Sweat was dripping from her face and he could tell that she had been in a fight, and from the look of her face, she hadn't won. Shrugging, he lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the finders wanted to know what had happened.

"Are you alright, miss Sasha?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine." Sasha snarled.

"A finder in the other group followed Allen. We heard what happened through his golem." the other finder stated. "Is it true what the Earl said?"

Sasha didn't say anything for a minute and Kanda found himself listening intently when she did speak. "Yes. My twin sister was killed during a bank shooting and I was upset enough that I turned her into an akuma. She cursed me before I could fight back and I ended up destroying her. I found that I could see akuma after that. I went home and told my father I was home, but the sight that met my eyes was not that of my father. I saw an akuma wearing his skin and my mother's soul with him, looking tortured and pitiful. The akuma attacked and before I could, Cross showed up and killed it. That was the day that I joined the order, an orphan who had lost her twin sister. That was a little over three years ago. Now, I'm a full-fledged exorcist and have no doubt in my mind that I will destroy all the akuma in this world."

"That's stupid." Kanda stated.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Sasha growled.

"You were the one talking so loudly." Kanda snapped.

"You were the one pretending to be asleep!" Sasha snapped back.

"I wasn't pretending to do anything! I was trying to get back to sleep! Since you were the one who slammed the door!" Kanda grabbed his Mugen.

Sasha stood up from where she was sitting on the sofa bed. "You're such a damn asshole! If it bothered you that much, you could have said something! Do you really think you're in charge of everything? Or do you just like all the attention you get by being an asshole?"

"You're lucky I'm still here! You'll be dead within the next six months! I shouldn't even waste my time pairing up with you!" Kanda shouted.

"Like you even had a choice!" Sasha shouted back.

"If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be here!" Kanda snapped.

"You think I would be? You're such an arrogant ass!" Sasha growled.

"Oh? Like you don't act all high and mighty?" Kanda demanded.

"If I do, it's because I have to put up with all your bitching about how the world isn't the way you want it!" Sasha snarled.

"Uh, guys?" one of the finders spoke up.

Kanda turned to him and shouted, "What?" at the same time Sasha did.

The finder pointed to the door. "Someone's been knocking for the past five minutes."

Kanda rolled his eyes and answered. He saw one of the hotel's employees. "Yes?"

"We're going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the other guests with all of the shouting." the employee stated. "If you're not gone in twenty minutes, we will have security forcibly remove you."

"Fine." Kanda slammed the door closed and turned to Sasha. "Do you see what you did?"

"What I did? You started shouting first, you arrogant prick!" Sasha snarled.

"Oh, like you weren't screaming?" Kanda snapped.

"Do you want me to start screaming?" Sasha demanded.

Kanda growled. "You already are!"

"Really?" Sasha didn't look impressed.

"Yes, really!" Kanda shouted.

"Like you aren't screaming now?" Sasha retorted.

"SHUT UP!" one of the finders screamed. "We need to get out of here and find somewhere to rest until morning. So, pack up and let's go."


	6. Chapter 6: Russian Church

** A/N: So, I have made some changes to the original storyline, as you have seen considering this takes place in 2012. So, Kanda is twenty-one and Allen is twenty. I know it's really different from the actual story, but I think it makes it a little more interesting.**

Allen woke up to the door to the hotel room opening. He opened his eyes slowly against the bright light that now flooded the room. He saw Kanda, Sasha, and the two finders assigned to their team walk in. Kanda and Sasha were arguing in hushed tones and he rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that they were never going to get along.

"So, why were you guys kicked out of your hotel?" Lavi asked as Allen got out of bed.

"They were fighting too loudly." one of the finders stated. "It hasn't stopped, but at least it's quieter now."

"Do the two of you ever stop fighting?" Allen asked.

Sasha and Kanda both turned to glare at him. He felt the blood drain from his face when he saw that the glares were equally fierce as they said, "Mind your own damn business," at the same time.

"Sorry." Allen raised his hands in a peace offering.

"So, what was the fight about?" Allen asked.

"Don't even answer." one of the finders told Sasha and Kanda. "I'll tell them. Sasha told us what happened that led her to be an exorcist and Kanda said it was stupid. She lost her temper, then he lost his, then we got kicked out, and they never stopped fighting after that."

Allen raised an eyebrow. That was expected, but at the same time, it was the two of them having short tempers and no patience. They were both loners that got stuck together, just because they both joined the Black Order. "Well, that's nothing to do with any of us, unless they get us kicked out of this hotel as well. What we need to worry about is the sleeping arrangements. Sasha and Kanda shouldn't sleep anywhere near each other. In fact, one of the finders and Sasha need to go request another room. I believe if you tell them it's for the Black Order, they should let you have it."

"I'll take her." one of the finders volunteered. "Come on, Miss Sasha."

"Whatever." Sasha shrugged and left the room.

XxXxX

Kanda flung himself onto one of the beds, not caring if it was anyone's. There were three beds anyway, so it wasn't really a problem. "She's such a pain in the ass."

"You know, she had a pretty tough past. You should be a little bit more sensitive." Allen told him.

"Wait! You guys know her past?" Lavi asked. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to anything that had happened in the past twenty minutes.

"I know bits and pieces. She turned her older sister into an akuma, got cursed, fought back, went home and found that her father had turned her mother into an akuma." Allen told him.

"Older twin sister." Kanda corrected. "She destroyed her sister and Cross showed up and destroyed her mother."

"And you didn't even think about being a bit nicer to her?" Allen demanded. "She was maybe fourteen."

"Not my problem." Kanda shrugged. "She made her own decisions. I had nothing to do with any of them, why should I show sympathy?"

XxXxX

Sasha laid down on one of the two beds in the small hotel room. She hated the fact that she had to work with Kanda. There was something about him that pissed her off to no end. Something other than his insufferable attitude.

"Are you okay, Miss Sasha? Allen told me the fight was a tough one and you transformed twice." the finder sounded worried.

"I'm fine. Nothing too strenuous." Sasha shrugged. She would have crawled under the covers, but the room was at a nice temperature, warmer rather than the cold outside. She was used to hot weather, but it bothered her. It made you sweat, made you feel sticky. But, colder weather made her shiver violently, since it her body wasn't acclimated to it. But, the temperature of the room was a comfortable temperature in between. A little chilly, but still warm.

"Are you sure? You look a little tense." the finder didn't sound convinced.

Sasha realized that she had been avoiding the feeling of her own body by worrying about the temperature. Her back was killing her. The spines of the cheetah and tiger had been too different, as well as the rest of the physique. However, the spine was what would hurt more. "I'll be fine in the morning. I just need rest. Don't worry about me."

XxXxX

John was doubtful that Sasha was okay, but he let it go. She was stronger than most of the other exorcists he had watched over in the night. He could see that she was in pain, but she did nothing to relieve it. Instead, she fell fast asleep.

He couldn't help but be attracted to her. At the moment, her hip-length silver hair was out of the braid and fell around her. She was about five-foot-six, had long legs, a well-developed chest, and a flat stomach. She seemed a bit too thin, but he had seen her eat, so he figured she just had a faster metabolism than most. Her face was what made her truly beautiful. She had full lips, long eyelashes, pale skin, and when her eyes were open, they were a beautiful blue-gray. He knew that if Kanda saw her as more than just a thorn in his side, he would see how great of a woman she was.

Suddenly, Sasha let out a long moan. John thought there might be something wrong with her until he saw that she didn't look like she was in pain. She started to fidget in her sleep before tossing and turning. He had seen many exorcists experience nightmares, but not to this extent. She seemed to be fighting something in her dream. She woke with a short shout, flying into a sitting position.

"Are you alright Miss Sasha?" John asked.

Sasha glared at him. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." she got out of bed. "I'm going to go get a bottle of water or something. Don't follow me or there will be hell to pay.

XxXxX

Sasha walked to the small restaurant that was in the hotel and sat at a table. A waiter immediately came to her and she ordered something to drink. She thought about her nightmare and groaned. She'd thought they stopped, but apparently not. If they continued like that, there wouldn't be a good night's worth of sleep for months.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She would just have to figure out a way to get the nightmares to stop again. She watched as Kanda came into the restaurant and came and sat at the table with her.

"What do you want?" she growled, really too tired to fight again.

"The finder came to get me." Kanda shrugged. "He said only I could deal with this . . . problem you're having."

"Not any of your business. Or his for that matter." Sasha snapped.

"Either way, you do need to at least sleep. I'm not going to put up with you complaining that you're tired tomorrow." Kanda told her.

Sasha glared. "Do you really think I would do that? Since we met, I have gotten a total of twenty-four hours of sleep. Keep in mind that it's been three weeks. Have I ever complained about being tired?"

Kanda looked annoyed. "It's not like I came here because I wanted to, you know. You don't have to bite my head off every time I talk to you."

"Really? Like you haven't been doing that to me as well." Sasha couldn't stop herself from getting pissed off at him again. "Last I checked, it's a two way street we're on. You're rude to me, I'm rude back. Don't blame this all on me." she stood up. "If you ever want to have a calm conversation with me, you better come to me with a better attitude." she hit him upside the head as she walked by, calling him an asshole as well. When she left the restaurant, she saw Allen and Lavi standing just outside it. "If either of you had anything to do with sending him in there, you're lucky you still have your heads. I don't want to deal with him. It's bad enough I have to work with him." she went back to the hotel room, locking the finder out of it.

XxXxX

Kanda woke up the next morning and got ready. He grabbed his Mugen and told the two finders traveling with him and Sasha to wait for the two of them outside the hotel. He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Sasha shouted.

He turned the handle and found it unlocked before opening the door. Sasha was sitting on one of the beds, braiding her still-damp hair. She looked annoyed when she saw that it was him, but didn't sat anything until she finished the braid. "What do you want?"

"Allen and Lavi are going to be questioning the townspeople today, so we need to get going if we want to search the forest for akuma and any sign of innocence." Kanda told her.

"Fine." Sasha shrugged. "Lead the way."

Kanda nodded and led her out of the hotel and into the woods. "We might as well put that eye of yours to use. Do you see any akuma?"

Sasha's eye activated and he saw her search the forest after awhile, she nodded and started to run through the trees. "Follow me!" he followed, unsure of where she was taking him. They ended up at a lake about two or three miles away from the entrance of the forest. There were no akuma in sight.

"There's nothing here." he told her.

"In the water." Sasha told him, coolly. "There are three level twos."

Kanda sighed. "How strong?"

"Not sure. But, that's what makes it interesting." she grinned before jumping into the air. She turned into what looked like some kind of shark and made a huge splash as she entered the water.

"Are you going in as well?" one of the finders with them asked.

"I wouldn't be able to hold my breath long enough to search for and attack the akuma. She'll do fine by herself." Kanda shrugged, sitting down. A bunch of level one akuma arrived a short while later and he leaped into action. "Innocence, activate. First illusion: netherworld insects!" that wiped out nearly all of them and he finished the rest off with his Mugen, slicing them to bits.

About two hours and three more battles later, Sasha surfaced, back in her human form. She was holding a piece of innocence in her hand and her hair had come out of it's braid. She climbed out of the lake and handed him the innocence before shaking herself like a cat. "It was a good thing I chose a bull shark. The lake was definitely fresh water. All three akuma are dead and I see that you had a bit of fun up here as well."

Kanda tried to ignore the way Sasha's wet clothes clung to her body, showing off every curve wonderfully. He couldn't believe she had always been that attractive. Maybe it was because it was the first time he had seen her with her hair down. "How deep was the innocence?"

"The lake is about a mile deep at it's deepest point. The innocence was there." Sasha shrugged, wringing her hair out. "Let's go get Allen and Lavi and get out of here. There aren't anymore level two akuma and I think you killed the last of the level one. Without the innocence here, the town should be safe."

"You swam down a mile?" one of the finders asked.

"Yeah. It was nothing. I just turned into a fish that could handle it after I took care of the akuma." Sasha shrugged. "Once you've swam to the bottom of the great lakes, this lake was nothing."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Let's just get going."


	7. Chapter 7: Sasha's Secret

Sasha walked into Komui's office a few days later for her next assignment. She saw that Lavi was already there, sitting on the couch. "What is the next mission?"

"It's in Tuscon. I know that you don't necessarily want to go back to your hometown, but it is necessary." Komui sighed. "There is the possibility of innocence in your old neighborhood. The finders have reported sightings of Road Kamelot. Since you can resist her quite well and you know the area, you will be going with Lavi. Be careful of what you do."

"Not a problem." Lavi nodded.

"I expect something good when I come back, Komui. Preferably something delicious, consisting of noodles and marinara sauce with small chunks of meat." Sasha grinned. "I'm also thinking some strawberry ice cream for dessert."

"I'll let Jerry know." Komui told her.

Sasha shook her head. "Olive garden followed by Baskin Robbins."

Komui sighed. "Fine."

"Great. Let's go, Lavi." Sasha stood up. "It's time for some fun."

XxXxX

Lavi looked around the small neighborhood. Sasha knew what she was doing, so he didn't interfere. Not until he noticed that she was specifically avoiding certain areas. "We need to question everybody. Starting here." he pointed at a street she had passed twice without looking at.

Sasha glared but turned into the street. She looked annoyed but she stopped at a house that looked abandoned, compared to the other houses around it, and pulled into the driveway. "Follow me. I think the neighbors should recognize me, but I'm not sure."

"Alright." Lavi got out of the car and they went and knocked on the door of the house next door.

An elderly woman answered and looked at Sasha. "Maria! Maria Wright! You came home! Your hair got so long. And you dyed it. You look wonderful."

"Mrs. Sowel. It's Sasha. Maria died, remember?" Sasha looked patient.

"Yes, yes, of course." Mrs. Sowel nodded. "I'm sorry. Oh, she was such a good girl. Such a good girl. And you. You were always the rebel, Sasha. But, never in your dear sister's shadow. You always did your own thing. It's such a shame Maria died in that shooting at the bank. You twins were always such a delight."

Lavi saw that Sasha was a little more tense than before. "Mrs. Sowel, my name is Lavi-"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you Sasha's boyfriend? She used to have so many boys following her around." Mrs. Sowel interrupted. "Oh, but never as many as Maria. But, Maria didn't give them the time of day. Kind of like Sasha. But, Sasha was more like the leader of the boys."

"I'm not her boyfriend. We work together." Lavi told her, seeing that Sasha was more tense than ever and obviously uncomfortable. "We need to ask you some questions. Has anything strange been happening lately?"

"Well, there have been strange men. They seem to be looking for information. A strange girl with spiky black hair has been asking a lot of questions about Sasha. She asked a lot of questions about what happened to the Wright family, but not many people know. One day, James Wright just disappeared and a strange red-haired man took Sasha away with him. Of course this was after Connie died and Maria died." Mrs. Sowel explained. "Of course, everyone told the girl, but nobody knows why she's here."

Sasha looked thoughtful. "Thank you Mrs. Sowel. That was just what we need." she walked away without a second glance.

Lavi followed, after a quick thanks to the old woman. He caught up to her at the car. "What did you figure out?"

"Road isn't here for innocence. She's here for information on me." Sasha shrugged. "I'm the first one who could hold my ground against her for so long. Let's get back to the Order."

Lavi shook his head. "There's still a chance there might be innocence here."

Sasha slammed him into the car. "I am not staying in this wretched city any longer. The first fourteen years of my life were here. Road can get whatever information she wants about me, but even if she comes after me again, I will win. I will destroy her and the Earl by any means necessary. There is no innocence here, because I was the innocence here. Now, get in the damn car or so help me, I will force you into it."

Lavi lifted his hands in the air in order to pacify her. "Fine. We'll go."

Sasha seemed satisfied with that and released him. "Good. Now get in the car."

XxXxX

When Sasha walked back into the Order, pissed beyond belief. She hated her old neighborhood and everything about it. She walked into her room and flung herself on the bed. She didn't want to think about anything to do with her past, but the thoughts and memories flooded her mind. She tried blocking them, but she'd never been able to stop the memories from coming and she didn't know how to at this point. All she knew was the absolute hell they brought with them.

XxXxX

Kanda walked through the Order, bored out of his mind. He heard what sounded like an animal's cry and wondered what the hell was going on. He followed it until he got to the door the sounds were coming from. He opened it and saw Sasha curled up on her bed, claws sprouting from her fingertips and digging into her arms.

"Shit." he growled. He picked her up, a little surprised at how little she weighed, and took her to Komui, who was in his lab. He put her on the empty surgical table. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Komui looked up and walked over to Sasha. He pulled her hands away from her arms, revealing that her claws were a lot longer than Kanda had originally thought. They were at least six inches long and slightly curved at the tip. The holes in her arms were bleeding profusely, but Komu quickly took care of that with one of his machines, closing the wounds. Her cries continued. "It looks like her innocence has chosen a form it wants to stay in. As for her, it looks like she's reliving her memories. It looks like there's a lot more going on than she told us."

"Will she still be able to shift into animals?" Kanda asked, curious.

"Not the full animal, but she will be able to take on certain traits and manipulate them into what she needs." Komui told him. "It will be much easier for her to fight in that way. She won't need an entire animal and she will be able to have traits of many."

Kanda nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." he started to walk out of the room.

"Actually, I'll need you to watch her and make sure she doesn't harm herself again." Komui told him. "I need to go talk with Hevlaska about this."

"I'm not watching her." Kanda snapped. "I only brought her hear because of that damned cry of hers that hasn't stopped."

Komui looked confused. "She's not making any noise."

Kanda nearly hit him. "Yes she is. That goddamn animal noise."

Komui looked like he didn't believe Kanda but he did something, prodding at Sasha's neck. "It appears she is making a noise. But, too high-pitched for me to hear. You may be the only one who can hear her at the moment."

"Well, I don't want to. Make her stop." Kanda demanded.

"I can't make her do anything. No one can. She is that kind of person." Komui sighed. "Watch her while I'm gone."

Kanda growled as he left and sat in the only chair in the room, which just happened to be right next to the bed. He sat there for two hours before thee claws retracted, the sounds stopped, and Sasha opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded.

"Komui's lab." Kanda shrugged. "You wouldn't stop making animal noises, so I brought you here. You're innocence finally chose a form."

Sasha frowned. "What? You mean I can't shapeshift anymore?"

"I don't know. Ask Komui." Kanda snapped, annoyed.

"Why am I here anyway? Last I remember, I was in my room." Sasha got up and started fidgeting with some of Komui's things.

"You were having some kind of fit." Kanda shrugged.

"The memories." Sasha whispered.

"What?" Kanda was confused.

Sasha's head snapped to him. "Did you bring me here?"

"Yes." Kanda was really confused now.

"Thanks." Sasha shrugged. "I guess going home really brought back some memories. Well, tell Komui I'm fine now. I'll be going to my room if you need anything."

Kanda was confused as to why her thanks meant something to him. Nothing had meant that much to him in a long time. But, he was starting to realize that his life was more interesting now that she was in it, as much as it was also annoying. And he had some weird curiosity as to what her past was. "Wait! Tell me what happened."

Sasha stopped in the doorway and looked at him, her blue-gray eyes full of sorrow. "I was just reminded of how Maria was always so much more than I was. It's nothing."

"Maria?" Kanda asked.

"My sister." Sasha shrugged. "The light of everyone's eye."

"Then, what were you?" Kanda was curious.

Sasha chuckled. "What I still am. A rebel."

Kanda didn't fall for it. "What really happened?"

"An old neighbor reminded me of how Maria's death hurt everyone, while my disappearance hurt no one." Sasha shrugged.

"What's the big tragedy you were reliving?" Kanda asked.

"How my real parents died. Maria doesn't remember, but I do. I remember all of it." Sasha shrugged.

"How old were you?" Kanda asked.

Sasha looked thoughtful for moment. "Three."

"Then, how do you know it wasn't a dream?" Kanda asked.

Sasha came back into the room and sat on the table. "My sister and I were identical twins, only she kept her hair short. Black hair, blue eyes. My adopted mother had blond hair and green eyes. My adopted father had brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone on both sides of the family had the same traits. Explain to me why these two people would have twin girls with black hair and blue eyes. Also, twins had never been born on either side of the family. Any way you look at it, we were not their biological children. Besides, I have a picture of my real parents. I look like my mother." she pulled out her wallet and took out a picture. She handed it to him and he saw that it was singed around the edges, but the picture remained clear. It was a couple, a woman with black hair and blue eyes, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and two girls that looked to be about two years old. The girls were identical in every way, except the cut of their hair. The one on the left had hair to her shoulders while the one on the right's hair was cut to her ears. "Our hair had always grown quickly. By the time we were two, it was to our shoulders. This was taken just before we turned three."

"Why was Maria in the bank alone that day?" Kanda asked, curious.

"She wasn't." Sasha took the picture back. "I was with her, but I didn't see the gun pointed at me until it was too late. Maria jumped in front of me and was shot in the lung. She died before my eyes, right as the paramedics and police showed up. She lived half an hour after the initial shot. I will never forget the way she died. She was clutching my hand so tightly. She told me she loved me with her last breath."

Kanda didn't know what to say. He was seeing a whole new side of Sasha, which he hadn't thought to look for. She wasn't just sarcastic and rude, she was passionate, hurt, and lonely. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Sasha shrugged. "She was my best friend. It's been four years since that day."

"I thought it happened when you were fourteen." Kanda told her.

Sasha chuckled. "I've been eighteen for two weeks." At that, she got off the table once more and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Angry and Bound for Italy

Three weeks after Sasha had told Kanda her history, things were a lot better between them. She would have liked it, except it took the fun out of her day and she was starting to feel like he pitied her to a point. She didn't like it, so the next time she saw the idiot in the cafeteria, she kicked him out of his seat and put a foot on his chest to make him stay down.

"What the hell?" Kanda looked furious.

"Why have you been treating me different? It's not like my attitude towards you has changed any, you damn asshole." she demanded.

"I have not been treating you differently!" Kanda grabbed her ankle and pulled it so she lost her balance and fell. "And for that matter, why are you ruining my dinner again?" he growled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Sasha balanced herself and swung her leg, hitting Kanda in the side of the leg and making him fall to the ground again. She stood up. "You barely say two words to me anymore. Do you know how _boring_ it is when you aren't pissed off at me?"

"You want me to get pissed off at you for your _entertainment_?" Kanda leaped to his feet.

"Yes." Sasha snapped.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kanda looked annoyed now.

"Because you know you're bored too." Sasha hissed at him.

Kanda looked furious. "I have better things to do with my time than fight with you."

Sasha doubted it. Neither of them had gone on an assignment in weeks. "Like what?"

"Like avoiding you!" Kanda snapped.

"Fine. You may continue." Sasha kicked his legs out from under him again. "Asshole."

XxXxX

Allen was amazed as he watched the short fight between Kanda and Sasha. It had been a long time since they'd interacted at all and it was obvious that it was getting under Sasha's skin. He had a feeling they liked each other, but weren't going to admit it. He grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

XxXxX

Two days after Kanda had been repeatedly knocked to the ground by Sasha, he noticed that she was not only going out of her way to avoid him, but she was also ticked off. Normally, he wouldn't give a shit, but somehow, by surviving this long with her arrogant attitude, she had wormed her way under his skin. Something he'd said had pissed her off more than usual, or at least that's what Lenalee told him when she passed him in the hallway.

He walked into the training area and saw Sasha working out on the punching bag like it was a real person. He was amazed at how well she knew several different types of martial arts. She was skilled in many forms of fighting. Her innocence had further developed so that it seemed like she was half-cat at times. The claws that had first sprouted had given way to cat-like teeth, her hearing was ten times sharper than before, and he had watched her land on her feet no matter how far from the ground she had been with no problem. He almost expected her to sprout ears and a tail.

"What are you staring at, asshole?" Sasha asked after a well-placed kick.

"You're mad at me." Kanda stated.

"What else is new?" Sasha snarled.

Kanda rolled her eyes. She was so impossible. He had grown to respect her, especially after she told him about her past, and that was rare. He didn't like other people easily. "You could at least tell me why."

"Why do you care?" she snapped, stopping her work out to look at him.

"I don't know." Kanda admitted.

"Then, go away and let me train. It's been weeks since I've seen any action." she cracked her neck and knuckles.

Kanda was about to do as she asked when the door to the training hall slammed closed and he heard the automatic lock clicked into place. He went up to it and wiggled the handle, trying to get out, but it was locked from the outside, so they couldn't get out. "Is anyone else in here?"

"Why? You want to avoid me to talk to them?" Sasha asked, restarting her workout.

"No. The door is locked." Kanda told her.

"Then unlock it and leave." Sasha snapped. "As you can see, I'm a bit busy."

Kanda walked over to her and grabbed her wrists before pulling her away from the punching bag. "The door locks from the outside. We're stuck in here together so we might as well get along."

Sasha's eyes narrowed and a sudden, extreme pain came from between his legs as she kneed him in the groin. "How 'bout no."

As soon as he recovered from the pain, Kanda's annoyance with her was back. "You moron! Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Enough to be on your knees doubled over in pain." Sasha stated matter-of-factly. "You deserved it by the way."

"Like hell I did!" Kanda growled.

"You did. Because you're an asshole." Sasha shrugged.

Kanda growled again ans jumped at her, she ended up on her back with him on top of her. He ignored how nice it felt to have a woman's body underneath him, especially since it was Sasha's. "You are so _annoying_."

Sasha smirked as she wiggled out from where he thought he had successfully pinned her. "Now, you get it. Isn't this fun?"

Kanda closed his eyes and counted to ten. Sasha was so frustrating. "I'm not pissed off for your entertainment."

"That's what you think." Sasha's voice was filled with amusement as Kanda stood up, not facing her. "I didn't exactly plan to have to knee you, but I finally got you mad at me."

Kanda sighed. He was playing into her hands. "Whatever."

"Aww, don't go all grumpy on me now." Sasha whined.

Kanda turned to face her and saw that she looked amused. "I'm not someone for you to just entertain yourself with."

"I'm not just entertaining myself." Sasha looked dead-serious now. "I was also trying to get you moving a bit. Neither of us have been on assignment in weeks and all you've done is mope around. You know as well as I that you could lose your edge if you don't exercise once in a while." she walked to the door and had one of her claws grow, Kanda noticed it was about a foot long now, rather than six inches. She used the claw as a lock-pick and the door swung open a moment later. "When you're ready to get back in shape with a sparring partner, let me know."

XxXxX

A few days later, Sasha was called in to Komui's office with an assignment. She walked in and saw that Kanda was there, but she ignored him. "What do you want, Komui? I was in the middle of breakfast."

"I have another assignment for the two of you." Komui explained.

"Why do I always have to work with her?" Kanda asked.

"Because the two of you have a very high success rate when you work together." Komui explained. "This time will be different, though. You will have to be more discreet. You're going undercover. No showing any sign that you work for the Black Order. Dress casually. Sasha, you'll need to do something to hide your eye."

"Exactly what is this mission?" Sasha asked.

Komui sighed. "Very complicated. I have reports of a small town overrun with akuma. There are still humans, but they live in fear. The two of you are going to pretend to be a young couple on your honeymoon."

"What?!" Kanda shouted. "Why?!"

"This town is a famous honeymoon spot in Italy. It only seems right that the two of you go as a honeymooning couple, rather than exorcists. Don't give the akuma any sign of what you are. Not until you find out if there is innocence and you take it. There might be someone from the clan of Noah there, so be careful and try not to run into them. Appear to the town as only humans. Do not use your innocence. Especially you, Sasha. It is easier for you to get spotted because your innocence is parasitic."

"Fine." Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'll figure out a way to hide that my eye is cursed."

XxXxX

The next day, Sasha stepped out of the car in Italy. She was wearing the clothes she had worn before she had moved into the Order's headquarters, a black tanktop and a pair of worn out jeans. She had her hair out of its usual braid and fell to her hips free from constraint.

She had been somewhat surprised to see how nice Kanda looked in casual clothes. His shirt, which looked a little small, showed off that though he was thin, he was muscular and his jeans displayed his long legs. She smirked, thinking that he was her "husband" for the trip.

"So, an eye-patch was your way of hiding the fact that your eye is cursed?" Kanda didn't sound impressed.

"Yes." Sasha shrugged. "If anyone asks, I was in a car accident and a shard of glass from the windshield pierced my eye, rendering it useless. It's simple enough that no one will question. Besides, it's not like make-up would have hidden the mark. I've tried that before. I've also tried dyeing my hair, which also didn't work."

"Whatever." Kanda snorted.

The finder that had drove them looked annoyed. "You don't look like a happy newlywed couple." he snapped. "Be more intimate. Put your arm around her and lean into him."

Kanda looked uncomfortable, but he put his arm around Sasha's shoulders and she leaned into him, equally uncomfortable. She had never been with a guy like this before, so it was weird to experience it with Kanda now. "We're going to have to act like we're having a conversation that we're enjoying." she told him, plastering a fake smile on.

"I don't see why." Kanda snarled.

"Just look happy." Sasha elbowed him in the side. "We have to at least look the part."

"You're such a pain in the ass." Kanda snapped, forcing a smile that was so obviously fake. It was easy to see that he rarely smiled.

"So are you." Sasha forced herself not to punch him in the side.

"I don't see why I have to come here with you." Kanda hissed.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I'm in the same boat. I could have come with Lavi and it would have been ten times more convincing than me with you."

Kanda snorted. "Right. Because two people wearing eye-patches would be extremely convincing."

"There's also Allen and Krory. Krory would be fun. Much more amusing than you." Sasha shrugged, faking a laugh.

An older Italian gentleman came up to them. "Are you the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

Kanda gave a curt nod and Sasha sighed, smiling. "Darling, shouldn't you be more friendly. Yes, we are the Blacks."

"Great! We have your room ready, as well as an itinerary for tomorrow." the man led them through the small, but beautiful town and to a grand hotel. "There is a mandatory dinner tonight at seven. It is formal. After, there is a party, but you do not have to attend that."

"Why, exactly, is the dinner mandatory?" Kanda demanded.

"It is to warn you of scams that people may try, rules around the hotel, and other less major issues of the area." the man smiled, leading them through the hotel and to a nice suite. "Someone will come and get you for dinner."

"Thank you." Sasha smiled, butting in before Kanda could say anything rude to the man. "We really appreciate this."

"Of course." the man nodded and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Kanda started. "I didn't realize you had such a nice side."

"Don't get used to it, you damned pain in the ass." Sasha hit him upside the head. "You could be a bit nicer to people."

"You've never been nice to me." Kanda snapped.

"Have you ever been nicer to me?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

Kanda looked pissed. "This is going to be stupid. What time is it?"

"We have a half hour." Sasha shrugged. "You change into something formal in here and I'll change in the bathroom."

"Why are you changing in the bathroom?" Kanda looked confused.

Sasha looked at him. "I'm female, last I checked. And, I'm not changing in front of you. You had better dress nicely. I'm not going to look nice while you look shabby."

"Fine." Kanda sighed.

XxXxX

Kanda was actually surprised when Sasha came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a shimmery blue dress that clung to her curves and brought out her eyes. Her hair was still free from constraint, flowing down her back in a silver waterfall. She was even wearing a little bit of makeup that enhanced her features, even with the eye-patch.

"Well, you don't look too bad." Sasha sighed. "All I need to do is put on some shoes." she walked to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of black heels. She slipped them on and was instantly three inches taller.

"Are you going to be able to walk in those?" Kanda asked.

Sasha turned her annoyed gaze to him. "I can fight in these. I'm a girl. Girls can do damn near anything with heels on. You'd better behave at this dinner. Anything rude, and I will hurt you when we get back to this room. I don't care if you have to fake it, you be nice. And if I want to go to the party we're going. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Kanda was suddenly scared of the woman in front of him. He had no doubt that she would hurt him in several painful ways.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door. Kanda answered it and they were led to the dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Relationship

Kanda was uncomfortable sitting at a table with at least six happy newlyweds and one older couple celebrating their fiftieth anniversary. Sasha seemed perfectly natural, but sitting next to her, he could feel the unleashed tension in her body. The tension had been palpable throughout the entire warning speech about the city.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" one of the women asked.

"Almost two years. But, we've only been married for close to a day." Kanda lied, smiling.

"That's great." one of the men smiled. "So, how old are you guys?"

"I'm twenty-one and Sasha is eighteen." Kanda told him.

One of the women put a hand to her heart. "That is so nice. Did the two of you get married as soon as she turned eighteen?"

"As soon after she turned eighteen as possible." Kanda nodded.

"Really? That is so romantic." another women smiled. "You must really be in love with her."

"Yes. Yes, I am." Kanda nodded.

"That's so nice. You must show us!" another women smiled. "Go on, kiss her!"

Kanda was more uncomfortable than ever. He leaned over and she looked at him. He kissed her on the cheek. "There."

"No, a proper kiss!" this time it was a man. "Like this!" he kissed his wife with obvious passion.

"I-I don't know." Kanda shifted, suddenly even more uncomfortable than before.

"Oh, just do it!" another guy shouted.

Kanda looked towards Sasha, who was blushing. It actually made her look really cute. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He meant it to be a quick kiss, but her lips were soft and full, malleable beneath his own. Suddenly, he wanted to deepen it, so he put a hand on her cheek and slowly manipulated her lips until they parted beneath his own and tangled his tongue with hers. She seemed to moan into it and he could feel his body tighten in response. He'd only seen her as attractive once, but he was seeing her that way now. She was unbelievably sexy right at that moment.

"Do you need a refill?" the waiter pulled Kanda out of the kiss.

"Yes, please." he nodded. He glanced over at Sasha and saw that she seemed a little dazed. The rest of the couples looked like they were impressed with the kiss. The waiter refilled his drink and he sighed as he took a sip of water. He had no idea Sasha could be that willing to kiss him.

XxXxX

Sasha was shocked both at Kanda's kiss and her reaction to it. Somehow, her whole body had reacted. His hand on her cheek had made her want his hands all over her. She was so surprised about what happened, she couldn't eat her dinner. Her appetite for steak was long gone. She needed something sweet. She motioned the waiter over.

"Yes? What can I get for you?" the waiter asked.

"Can I get the dessert menu?" Sasha asked. She noticed Kanda's curious stare but ignored it.

"Yes. Of course." the waiter walked away.

"What's wrong?" Kanda looked a little annoyed.

Sasha shrugged. "I need to eat something sweet. Don't worry about it."

Kanda nodded. "Whatever, Just don't get sick."

"My metabolism is too fast for that." Sasha smirked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've been wondering all evening." a woman smiled. "What happened to your eye?"

"It's cu-" she stopped herself. "I was in a car crash and a shard of glass got me in the eye. I can't see out of it anymore."

"Why the eye-patch? Does it look weird?" a man asked.

Sasha shook her head. "It scarred pretty badly." she took the menu from the waiter and looked it over. "Can you bring me the carrot cake, two servings of the strawberry ice cream, a brownie, some of the chocolate chip cookies, and a glass of the strawberry lemonade?"

"For the whole table?" the waiter asked.

"No. For me. Bring the ice cream out first and when I'm finished with that, the rest of it." Sasha handed him the menu.

"Two servings of ice cream is a little more than a half pint." the waiter told her.

Sasha was annoyed now. "I'm well aware of that. Bring me the food."

The waiter nodded and left and Sasha heard a couple of the people at the table with her and Kanda ask if she always ate that much and his affirmative answer. She glanced over at Kanda's plate and saw that he hadn't eaten the tomatoes out of his salad. She took them and put them on her plate before eating them.

"What if I was going to eat those?" Kanda asked.

"You don't like tomatoes." Sasha shrugged.

Kanda looked a little confused. "How did you know that?"

"You never eat them when Jerry puts them on your plate." Sasha told him. "Want my celery?"

"Yeah." Kanda took the celery. "You don't eat celery anyway."

"How did you know that?" Sasha was really confused.

Kanda shrugged. "You don't eat it when Jerry puts it on your plate."

Sasha was kind of surprised that Kanda had noticed that, but she pushed it out of her mind when the waiter placed the ice cream in front of her. "Thanks. Bring out the rest in just a few minutes."

The waiter nodded and left. Sasha started to eat ignoring the stares from the others at the table.

XxXxX

As Kanda took Sasha back to the room, he was surprised to see that she actually had a stomach ache from eating too much dessert. He wasn't sure why, maybe that she was dressed like a beautiful woman for once, but he was concerned about how she was feeling. Maybe even worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You shouldn't have eaten all that dessert without eating all of the main course." Sasha just moaned and slumped against him. Kanda was a little unsure of what to do, but Sasha was obviously not feeling great, so he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Don't question. Just take me to the bathroom. And hold my hair back while I puke." Sasha moaned yet again. Even though she was puking, he was amazed to see that her hair was soft. When she was done, she sat back up. "Thanks. I'm going to take a long shower now. Can you bring me my suitcase so I have my stuff?"

"Yeah." Kanda nodded, releasing her hair. He went into the room and grabbed her suitcase. As soon as he got into the bathroom with it, he saw that she had taken off her shirt, leaving her in an underskirt and bra. He was surprised, but was fascinated by a silver cross shining between her breasts, as well as by how stunning she looked half-naked, even with a few scars. "Um, here are your things."

Sasha jumped. "Oh. Sorry. I should have waited until after you brought me that, but I hate wearing dresses." she blushed.

"What's the cross? It looks like what's on Allen's hand." Kanda was confused.

Sasha blushed again. "It's my innocence. It's embedded in my chest, as Komui found out when I first got to headquarters. It's not the heart, though, if you're wondering."

Kanda was amazed. "Really?"

Sasha looked uncomfortable. "Yeah. Can you maybe leave, so I can take a shower?"

Kanda realized that she was probably feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah. Yeah." he walked out of the bathroom, kind of dazed as he realized that he was extremely attracted to her, and not just because he had seen her half-naked. He was starting to realize that she was actually a pretty great woman, strong and incredibly beautiful.

XxXxX

Sasha realized she was blushing as soon as Kanda closed the door behind him. She quickly undressed and got in the shower after grabbing her shampoo and conditioner from her suitcase. She was a little unnerved knowing that Kanda was in the next room. She had started to realize that she was actually very attracted to Kanda and that's why it had annoyed her when he had been avoiding her. It had taken her a long time to notice and she didn't actually want Kanda noticing it.

She stood in the shower longer than she had originally meant to, since she still felt gross from puking her guts out. When she finished, she dried off and combed her hair before dressing in her nightshirt and shorts. She brushed her teeth and walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up after herself. She saw that Kanda was reading something on the small couch.

"Mind if I watch some TV before I head to bed?" Sasha asked.

"Do whatever." Kanda shrugged. Sasha rolled her eyes and sat next to him on the couch, since there was nowhere else to sit, and turned on the flat-screen. She found a channel playing cartoons and settled in, happy to watch. "You're watching cartoons?" Kanda sounded critical.

"Yeah. So?" Sasha shrugged. "I don't usually have the time to sit back and watch The Fairly Odd Parents. I'm going to indulge while I've got the chance."

"You're so childish." Kanda chuckled.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "So what? I enjoy being childish."

Kanda smirked. "Is that why you ate so much dessert?"

Sasha glared at him. "I happen to enjoy sweets."

"Yeah. That's why you threw up." Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't eat enough of the steak to balance out the sweets." Sasha grinned, realizing that this was the first decent conversation that they'd had since they met.

"What's so funny?" Kanda asked.

Sasha smiled. "I just realized that this is the first friendly conversation that we've had since I came to headquarters. It's nice."

Kanda nodded. "It is pretty nice. This probably would have happened sooner if you didn't insist on sitting in my spot in the cafeteria."

Sasha chuckled. "It's kind of fun to get under your skin."

Kanda frowned. "Why?"

"The face you make amuses me." Sasha admitted. "That and if we didn't have the arguments, I wouldn't be very comfortable at the Order."

"I don't get that. You seem to get along with everyone but me." Kanda looked a little annoyed.

Sasha gave him a half-smile. "I do get along with you. Just in a different way. You wouldn't respect me if I just listened to what you tell me to, would you?"

"I guess not." Kanda shrugged.

"See? It works out." Sasha grinned.

Kanda grinned. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Then, before Sasha was quite sure about what was going on, she was being kissed by Kanda. It was just his lips touching hers, but it ignited a fire within her and her heart was pounding. She leaned into the kiss and Kanda slowly deepened it, his tongue exploring her mouth and tangling with hers. She sighed into it and felt his hand go to her cheek while the other one went to her waist and pulled her against him. Somehow they maneuvered so that she was laying on the couch under him, his hands at her waist and hers wrapped around his neck to hold him close. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. Kanda pulled away slowly.

"I guess you should answer that." Sasha whispered, a little out of breath.

"Yeah." Kanda nodded.

XxXxX

Kanda slowly got off of Sasha, extremely attracted by the way her skin was flushed and her lips were bruised by his kisses. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Lavi standing there, grinning. Kanda groaned. "This had better be damned good, Lavi." he growled and the inconsiderate redhead.

"Komui wanted me to make sure you guys haven't killed each other and then I have an assignment about twenty miles from here." Lavi shrugged.

"We're doing fine. Go somewhere else." Kanda snapped.

"Alright. Alright." Lavi smirked. "Mind if I talk to Sasha?"

"Kanda, who the hell is it?" Sasha demanded from the room.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "It's Lavi."

"Tell him to go away." Sasha told him.

"You heard her." Kanda shrugged. "Bye, Lavi."

Lavi frowned. "Alright, I guess. See ya later."

Kanda made sure he had gone and shut the door, turning back to the room. He saw that Sasha was standing up by the couch now, still looking really flushed. He also noticed that she looked really nervous. "Kanda, I think we need to talk about what happened before Lavi showed up."

Kanda was a bit confused. He had thought they were on the same page for once. "What's up?"

Sasha looked really uncomfortable. "What exactly happened there?"

Kanda was confused. "I thought that was pretty understandable. We kissed and it was great."

"Yeah, but I kind of need to know what it meant." Sasha shrugged.

Kanda was a little confused on that one. "What exactly do you want it to mean?"

"I guess that answers that question." Sasha looked a little disappointed. "I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep." She started to head for the bed, but Kanda grabbed her wrist. He didn't exactly know why, but when she turned her gaze to him, he saw that she looked a little hopeful.

"I'm not used to this kind of stuff. Especially since we usually fight all the time." he told her. "I don't really know how to put it, but I'm trying to say that the kiss did mean something. I do like you, but I've only just realized it recently."

Sasha smiled and Kanda felt his heart skip a beat. "I like you too."

Kanda grinned and yanked her close by her wrist. She was smiling as he kissed her and he held her even closer. He slowly deepened the kiss and felt her moan and lean into it. He had never been great at the whole romantic thing, but it seemed to work out this time. Sasha was the first one he could see having a serious relationship with and he liked that about her. She was childish, violent, rude, and sarcastic, but she had a side to her that he hadn't expected. She was compassionate and blushed when she got embarassed.

She pulled away a bit. "Stop thinking so much and just kiss me like you mean it." she snapped.

"Are you always going to be this bitchy, even though we're dating?" Kanda asked.

"You bet your ass. Who I am hasn't changed, just me dating you." Sasha chuckled. "If you want to back out, you might as well do it now, but I promise you, you will regret it if you do."

Kanda had no doubt of that. "I'm not backing out. I was hoping that your attitude would change a bit."

"It has." Sasha smirked.

Kanda frowned. "Really?"

"I'm letting you touch me without verbally assaulting you, aren't I?" Sasha grinned.

"Not exactly." Kanda smirked.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sasha pulled his head down by the neck to kiss him.

Kanda just smiled into the kiss and continued to deepen it, pulling her closer.


	10. Chapter 10: Finale

Two months after Kanda and Sasha came back from Italy, Allen found himself watching the two of them with Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory. They were actually sitting together nicely in the cafeteria, talking about something with quiet voices.

"How long has this been happening?" Lenalee asked.

"Since they got back from Italy." Krory told her. "I noticed yesterday."

"I noticed when they got back." Allen stated. "It's like the whole atmosphere between them changed. Like they get along without faking it."

"Do you think they slept together?" Lavi asked.

Allen turned to look at him, knowing that Lenalee and Krory were doing the same. "What?"

Lavi shrugged. "We all know there's a hell of a lot of sexual tension between the two. Maybe acting like a couple spurred them into sleeping together and now they get along."

Lenalee shook her head. "Sasha's not like that. She's the kind of girl that wants a relationship first."

"Do you think they're dating?" a new voice added in and all four of them jumped when they saw Komui behind them."

"No. They hate each other." Allen shook his head.

"They're dating." Jerry said, coming up to them. "It happened while they were in Italy. They finally acknowledged their feelings for each other."

"How do you know this?" Lenalee asked.

Jerry grinned. "Sasha and I talk. She's a sweet girl when you get past the bitchiness."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't they told anyone else?"

Jerry shrugged. "They're very private people. As far as I know, Kanda hasn't told anyone and I know for a fact Sasha's only told me."

"This is serious." Lenalee stated.

"Well, they do spend a lot of time together." Jerry told them. "Do me a favor and leave them alone about this. They don't want to be hassled about it."

"No problem." Allen shrugged.

XxXxX

Sasha grinned as she followed Kanda back to his room. It was the only place they could get enough privacy to indulge in the kissing and heavy make-out sessions that they both enjoyed. This time, however, was different. There was a heady passion in the air and she knew that this time it was going to lead to something more.

When they got in Kanda's room and he locked the door, pressing her up against it to kiss her, she knew that all of the pent up sexual tension would finally come out. There was only so much that kissing could relieve. As his tongue dived into her mouth, she moaned and found her arms wrapped around his neck.

When she felt her pants drop to the floor, she was actually surprised. She hadn't even noticed him unfastening them. She whimpered when his mouth left hers, but it was back as soon as her tank top was off. She moaned his name as her bra dropped away and his hands were on her breasts, playing with her nipples and kneading. She felt her nipples tighten almost painfully and she got so wet she soaked the lacy thong she'd worn just for Kanda. Her mind went blank as Kanda's kiss deepened and his tongue dominated her mouth.

XxXxX

Kanda resisted looking at Sasha's naked body as long as he could. He already knew what every inch felt like, save for the paradise between her legs, but she had always been fully dressed when they made out. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, staying on top of her. When he pulled away to look at her, she made a sexy little whimpering noise and he felt his cock twitch at the thought of her being completely helpless against him.

He stood up, away from the bed by an inch and looked at her, a groan in his throat. Her creamy skin was flushed with passion and her rosy nipples were tightened into hard buds. As he focused on her breasts, he couldn't wait to have them in his hands again. He knew damn well he tried to hide the fact she had DD's, but she couldn't hide them from him anymore. As his gaze traveled further down, he was finally able to see the belly button ring that he had felt on more than one occasion.

"Kanda." Sasha moaned. "I need you."

Kanda's eyes traveled down and saw the large wet spot on the sexiest scrap of underwear he'd ever seen. He smiled and leaned down between her legs, kissing her over the thin fabric. Sasha's hips thrust against his mouth and he felt his cock twitch again, urging him to hurry up and enter her. But, he knew this was her first time and he was going to make sure she'd experienced true pleasure before he entered her.

He slowly pulled her underwear off and moved back up. As he opened her lips and lapped up her juices, she moaned and her hips thrust. He held her down as he continued. When he pressed his tongue against her clit, she moaned again. He slowly pushed a finger into her tight entrance and was met with a gush of cream. Grinning, he slowly added another finger and started to thrust them in and out as he pressed his tongue against her clit. She came in seconds and although he would have loved to lick up all of her delicious juiced, he knew she would need to be as wet as possible.

"Kanda. Condoms." Sasha panted.

Kanda nodded and took off his clothes, grabbing a condom out of his dresser. He slipped it on and moved over her. "It's going to hurt, Sasha."

Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care if it does. Just do it."

Kanda grinned at her courage and kissed her with all of the passion he felt for her as he slowly entered her. She gasped and moaned as he completely filled her, not bothering to stop at her barrier. He waited a few moments before starting to move. Her hips immediately moved with him and he groaned, trying not to come too soon. After a few moments, they found a fast pace and he felt her orgasm nearing. His thrusts became more sporadic against his will as he felt himself get closer and closer. They came simultaneously and Kanda whispered in her ear the one thing he'd had on his mind for a month and had been itching to tell her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sasha smiled, touching his cheek gently.

**END**

**CAUSE THE POINT WAS KANDA FALLING IN LOVE**


End file.
